


אחי המצוי|פאנפיק על פרסי ג׳קסון + דמדומים | Super_Cat

by Super_Cat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bella Swan Has a Twin, F/M
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Cat/pseuds/Super_Cat
Summary: לבלה סוון יש אח קטן בשם פרסי ג׳קסון.ליתר דיוק, חצי אח.יום אחד, אדוארד, בן הזוג של בלה, מגלה עליו, והיא לוקחת אותו למחנה החצויים.רק שאדוארד לא בדיוק מתקבל שם בברכה...
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Kudos: 1





	אחי המצוי|פאנפיק על פרסי ג׳קסון + דמדומים | Super_Cat

נ.מ רוזלי  
היום הייתה לי תוכנית איך להעיף מהחיים שלי את בלה סוון הזאת.  
היא סתם אנושית, ואפילו לא אחת יפה.  
מה אחי מצא בה לעזאזל?!


End file.
